Happy Birthday Fujimiya
by littletrowa
Summary: This is a short PWP co-written with Kyo-chan; for Aya's birthday! Contains Lemon and is unfinished. Oh yeah, and it also involves a certain blonde playboy. ^_~ Feedback, onegai? (At least tell me if you like my Yoji!)


"Happy Birthday Fujimiya"  
  
By LTS and Kyo-chan  
  
Weiss Kreuz PWP  
  
YojixAya  
  
comments: Unfinished - but I did add a few paragraphs of posts since this was last up, hope people enjoy!  
  
Yoji snuck into the tiny "koneko", closing the door with barely a pinky, making sure it quietly shut, completely. His hands were full of bags. Bags of goodies. Goodies for Aya. He was pretty sure that the rest of the boys were asleep.  
  
Ken had made a little birthday cake for Aya-kun, decorated it in sprinkles, with deep and creamy chocolate icing. Aya liked it of course, but never admitted to it. Birthdays were never good without Aya-chan he kept saying. Yoji smirked and lightly padded over to the kitchen room, setting the four heavy bags on the table with such an expert quietness he was delighted and beamed at himself.  
  
Omi had gotten Aya-kun three kittens. Two Abyssinian's and one mangy black one with a grey spot above his eye. Omi said he couldn't stand leaving it out in the rain in the alleyway past the koneko, so he had to bring him in. Aya actually smiled then when the three kittens leaped out of a box lined with blue blankets, and pounced all over him.  
  
And well, now at nearly thirty past two, it was Yoji Kudou's turn. His smile broadened when he saw the misson room door ajar. Aya probably up late reading or... some sort of silly thing. taptaptap. On the door, and he pushed it open, slipping off his leather jacket.  
  
The radio was on in the den. Soft rock was playing... a love ballad... and someone's voice... deep, lulling. Aya's.  
  
Yoji smirked at that, his mood almost too giddy to be Yoji's. He slid in, letting the door hand open and stepped down the entrance stairwell into the main of the room, crashing down beside Aya on the couch. "Singing yourself your own birthday tune, buddy?" He slung his arm around Aya's shoulder, basically waiting for the redhead to push it off.  
  
Aya merely looked at him, lowering his folded arms to reveal the sleepily peering kitten that had been woken by Yoji's sudden arrival.  
  
Yoji grinned down at it, peering deeper at it and stuck his hand near Aya's lap only to have it guarded off by a small little kitty paw. Yoji pulled his hand back, sucking on one finger. "Ah, Aya! It's been enough today for you to relax... but you're twenty-one man... and that's a legacy as far as I know! You made it this far-- we need to stop the gettin' older shit, and start the celebratin' shit!" He slapped him on the back, jumping to his feet. "I got you the real thing-- the best part of a birthday celebration!"  
  
Aya looked up at him, confused. "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Yoji grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the dark mission room into the kitchen, lit by neon bar lights. "Party man! You're gonna get plastered!" He tore the beer and the hard liquor out of their grocery bags, letting them fall to the floor. He grinned, lowering his sunglasses to his nose. "Happy birthday, Fujimiya..."  
  
"Drunk? You want me to get drunk?"  
  
"You're twenty-one man! Legal age! I want you to get plastered off your ass with me! Come on-- the other guys are dead asleep! I just spent half of this weeks payment on booze for you! You can't refuse me that easily..." he stood in front of Aya, raising an ice cold can to his lips, popping it and drank it half down.  
  
"I didn't ask you to spend the money," Aya said, looking at the liquor warily. He didn't like the thought of not being in control.  
  
Yoji rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Aya, as if trying to teach him a school lesson. "You see, Aya... it's like this... you're a man.... you grow up... you're too young to drink.... but you do anyway... cause you're goin' through shit and you don't think you can take life without a little alcohol... so you loose control.... and then... you get busted... but you do it anyway... but you're still not a man. And then, you reach that age... and you're finally a man... but whats the point in loosin' control if you won't get that risk with it...?" Yoji spun Aya around by the shoulders, backing him into a wall, a devilish gleam on his face. "So I'm gonna put that risk back in for ya..." He positioned his arms tightly between Aya's head, pressing his face closer, almost too dangerously close.  
  
Aya hissed, eyes going wide. He had the urge to hit... to fight... to run. But this was Yoji... his teammate. He wouldn't hurt him...  
  
With one last glittering gleam, the dirty blonde pressed tight lips against Aya's, no matter what his opposition was. /Take that, Fujimiya./ He didn't stop at that, no not just one little cold kiss. He pressed a strong hand up against Aya's wrist, crunching it into the wall, hard.  
  
Aya whimpered into his mouth, kissing back only so that he didn't smother, breathing hard through his nose, eyes still wide.  
  
Yoji finally pulled back, waiting of course, until breathing was nearly impossible. Then he smirked, and chugged down the rest of the still cool beer, pulling away from Aya. "Look, there's plenty for the both of us. Dig in, Fujimiya..." he tossed the redhead a can.  
  
After a kiss like that, Aya needed it. He snapped open the can and took a long drink, but it couldn't erase the taste of Yoji's lips... his mouth...  
  
Yoji grinned and pulled out the thin clear glass bottle of Vodka, setting it on the edge of the table. He removed the cap and smelled the strong odor, standing back. "Screwdriver?" He tasted his own lips then, dwelling on the velvety touch of Aya's. But he couldn't think of that now. He owed Aya. Owed him big time. /Happy Birthday... "friend."/  
  
"Screw... driver?" Aya repeated, blinking at the bottle, nose wrinkling at the scent that wafted over to him.  
  
"Yeah, orange juice and vodka... it's good... you'll like it. Why don't you haul all this shit down into the front room." The mission room he meant. There were sofa's there. "I'll be back with the mixes. And we'll have rum and coke too." He waved a giddy hand and took off to the fridge.  
  
Aya looked confused for a moment, but shrugged and carried the stuff down as asked.  
  
Yoji returned with the two drinks in tall glasses and he handed one to Aya, giving him a dark lingering look. He was wearing a black silky mid-drift, the one that Aya had noticed him in the most. He watched delighted as Aya followed Yoji's movements. Yoji turned the radio on a soft tune and sat close beside Aya, setting his own drink down. "You seem shocked Fujimiya... that I would do all of this for you."  
  
Aya said nothing, not liking to betray his own dark emotions. He took the glass and sipped it, still watching Yoji.  
  
Yoji raised his chin to that. "Ah... so I see, even on your birthday you will still keep a quiet man." He placed a hand to Aya's cheek, moving in closer. "But I'd like to at least know what is on your mind."  
  
"Why?" he finally asked. Always a familiar question to him.  
  
"Because... you're the birthday boy.. and I want to know..." Yoji shifted closer, running a long slender finger against Aya's jaw, extending it down carefully until it rested under his chin, and he lifted it to meet his own beer bottle green eyes. "Fucking precious eyes... you won't let them even ponder a smile, will you?"  
  
Aya blinked those eyes at Yoji. "What do I have to smile for?"  
  
"It's your birthday, Fujimiya... I'll give you whatever you want..." Yoji's voice was low and husky and he cupped Aya's chin with his gentle hand, tasting away at that dark, senseless face, wanting to drink him down, but letting Aya gain the moment first.  
  
"Not even you can do that, Yoji." He turned his head away and drank deeply from the glass in his hand.  
  
Yoji sighed and let his hand drop to his drink, staring at his orangish glass for a moment. "No, I can't Fujimiya... /maybe I was just pretending I could/ but at least let me help you forget this day... this life... just tonight..." he spoke into his glass, and took a deep swallow and then directed his eyes back to the redhead.  
  
Aya was looking at him again, eyes unsure, guard dropped for the first time since the blonde man had met him. He finally looked like the defenseless teenager that had been left in the rain to see his family dead and his sister be hit. Afraid to trust, afraid to give himself... afraid to smile...  
  
Afraid to let go...  
  
Yoji caught that fear, and bottled it away in his own hidden emotions. He set the glass back on the coffee table and leaned against Aya, straddling him for a moment. He took his hand, squeezing it roughly and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, shifting so that Aya was comforted against the sofa pillows behind his back. "Let me..." Yoji said, pulling back, almost seeming a bit flushed for a moment, or maybe that was just Aya's imagination.  
  
"... take it all away..." Aya whispered, finishing for him. He was aware of the older man above him, wanted him, needed him. He settled into the comfort of the couch, the comfort of the warm flesh on him. He wanted more kisses, more touches... wanted to be assured that Yoji would help him forget what this day meant to him.  
  
And so Yoji spelled another kiss against Aya's lips, this time deeper, parting Aya's sweet mouth open so he could slip his tight tongue against Aya's. He slid against him, his hips arching forward so delicately that it sent shivers up his own spine. /Need... want you Aya... but even so... it's your birthday... and you only get what you want.../  
  
Aya's tongue touched Yoji's hesitantly, then tasted him eagerly. His arms slid around the taller man's waist, hands touching the bare flesh the midriff didn't cover.  
  
Yoji pressed tighter up against Aya, his hands buried somewhere in the redhead's fury of hair. He pulled from the tight kiss and breathed up against his neck, down his ear, a tongue darting carefully out to taste the corner of his lobe. "Aya..." Yoji breathed, delicately.  
  
Aya shivered and moaned, already keenly aware that Yoji had aroused him like nothing or anyone ever could. He caught his breath to speak. "Please..." he whispered, his fingertips lingering on the edge of Yoji's hip-hugging jeans. He didn't know when he started wanting the man, but he did.  
  
Yoji could feel it, taste it in Aya's skin, knowing just how to arouse him like this. He, himself, was fully aroused by the soft moans breathlessly coming from the man below him. "What do you want?" He shifted again, teasing, his own throbbing member pressing against Aya's thigh. He drifted his tongue inside Aya's ear, breathing softly, relishing in his taste.  
  
Aya gasped at the warm wetness on the sensitive curves. He could feel Yoji's erection on his thigh, and he shifted his leg to rub against him, slowly, carefully... unsure. He dared to lift his eyes to the older assassin's... to see if this was all right.  
  
Yoji purred gently in his ear, as if to okay it all. /Don't you know Fujimiya... I owe you everything.../ "This is what you want then," Yoji breathed out heavily, pressing up against so that his own hardness brushed Aya's. He lifted an arm and ran it along the curves of Aya's ass, squeezing gently, then hard, his fingers dipping up against the seams of his back pockets.  
  
"Aaaahhh... hai..." Aya moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Yoji's. He shivered against the assault on his senses, needs crying out for more.  
  
Yoji breathed on Aya's cheek, kissing him again, his own hand working wryly on unbuttoning Aya's jeans. Of course Aya didn't wear anything fancy today, it was his birthday, but the metal buttons stuck on Yoji's slim fingers. He wasn't nervous, he was just hot. The summer air was even stuffy in the large mission room.  
  
Yoji broke the kiss, starting to slip Aya's tight jeans away from his body. Instead of marveling at the sheen white skin, he gazed into Aya's heavily lidded eyes. So fucking beautiful. Yoji couldn't help but to burst his ego a bit knowing he would get to fuck this man.  
  
There was a slight tinge to the younger assassin's face, and he wouldn't meet Yoji's eyes directly. Since the death of his family, he'd never felt like he was enough... that he would be alone no matter what. He was scared... scared to death that Yoji would change his mind.  
  
But Yoji certainly wasn't planning on it. He ran his fingers against Aya's arousal, delicately producing sharp moans from the man. He gleamed silently, eyes gazing up against Aya's, wanting to make him feel so good. Yoji's own tight jeans bulged against his own difficulties and he shifted on his side to get a better angle, slipping his hand inside Aya's silky boxers.  
  
Aya hissed in surprise and arched under the questing hand. He'd never allowed anyone to be this direct with him, touch him like this. He didn't know whether to be angry with Yoji for assuming, or just let it happen. But when the slender fingers wrapped around his length, squeezing lightly, he confirmed it was better to go for the second option. A low moan left his throat as his head went back.  
  
Yoji's lips curled in delight and he slithered closer to the pale man's body. His fingers were slick and delicate against Aya's length. So professional; the playboy obviously knew what he was doing, and knew how to do it well. Aya's face was already gleaming with a bit of sweat and the brunette prided in that fact; that he could make the red-head squirm and "feel" so much, when he knew that normally he never felt at all.  
  
"You never thought I'd give you a birthday present like this, did you Abyssinian?" Yoji purred against his ear, working a hand down Aya's flattened chest, running a fingertip against a pale nipple.  
  
Aya didn't think that he could say the right words, even if he tried, so he settled for shaking his head, his lips parting to allow for his panting breath, amethyst eyes sliding shut. His hips began rocking against the hand caressing him, wanting more, but not daring to ask.  
  
"Don't be shy, birthday boy..." Yoji clucked his tongue, moving to slide it against the lobe of Aya's ear. His hands did beautiful work, matching Aya's timid thrusts against his skin.  
  
Yoji slid his hands underneath Aya's navy blue shirt, feeling the curves of the other man's tight chest. With skill, the playboy carefully slid off his own black-knit midrift and shifted against Aya, so that his own chest touched the other man's.  
  
Aya moaned and arched upward, pressing his body to Yoji's. His arms timidly wrapped around the lithe man's waist, fingers kneading at his lower back.  
  
Yoji purred against Aya's arching body. Tucking his fingers underneath the red-head's shoulders, he pressed his chest closer, smothering Aya with the sweet scent of alcohol and sex. Even when Yoji showered, these two scents never left him. There was a faint taste of tobacco in his mouth when he kissed the red-head, soothing his talented tongue over the soft edges of Aya's virgin lips.  
  
Aya was a cold hearted asshole on the outside, but physcially, inside, he was so soft, so new... almost like a child.  
  
Yoji teased with his hand, curling his slender fingers in the soft hairs above Aya's arousal. "It didn't take long, did it?" The dirty haired blonde cooed and traced Aya's back with his fingernails. "You're already worked up aren't you? Would be a shame to stop..." A playful smirk, and the playboy removed his hand from Aya's boxers and sat back on the man's lap, gleaming at him. "There's something more you needed, isn't there?" He glanced back at the half empty glass of vodka and orange juice and shifted and stretched, picking it up without moving from his place on Aya's lap.  
  
Aya looked up at him with glassy amethyst eyes. Yohji was so...intense...the look in his eyes ...the way his lips begged to be kissed. Aya easily remembered the way the blonde's mouth could curl around a cigarette, and wondered how well they'd grasp his flesh. It was a fantasy he'd carried around with him for a long time, but he'd been afraid to let anyone in. Especially a man that could play love games and break hearts as easily as he could light a smoke. It was dangerous to want him. But Aya was no stranger to danger.  
  
Youji felt the heat below him deepen, and even though this *was* Aya's birthday, he felt the need to tease. Sliding a hand carefully from the outside edge of Aya's thigh, he curled it up against his own jaw, throwing his head back, wavy blonde trendles flowing down his neck, teasing hiw shoulders. He traced his own jaw with those large hands, his slender fingertips barely touching the skin, just brushing...  
  
"Aya..." Youji said, through half-lidden jade eyes, not looking back at the red-head. "Please tell me I work you up enough... to make you want to chase me..." He stopped at the edge of his jugular, and then dipped his fingers into the small crook between his shoulders.  
  
The redhead was panting now, making harsh breathing sounds against the backdrop of the music. His eyes followed Yohji's incredibly slender hands as they traced his face, that delicious throat, and even further down. The blonde had to know what he was doing to Aya...that if he ran now, he would be hunted down...chased closely by a predator that had been aroused by the prey...whether because of the challenge or the prize... It didn't really matter.  
  
"Yes......" Aya managed to choke out, reaching for the elder assassin, wanting to touch him, crush him to his body, and perhaps even bruise him, mark him... That Yohji would go through the trouble of doing this to him for his birthday... Aya wanted him. Yes. He would have him. Through him, with him, in him...beneath him, behind him, before him... Whether Yohji realised it or not...  
  
He now belonged to the Abyssinian.  
  
Youji's lips curled, ever so delicately at Aya's breathy word. Yes, he had definitely gotten to the man. Now time to *play* with him a little. Youji leaned back, the pressure of his weight against Aya's lap, dangerously close to what Aya *wanted* to feel. And then he looked back at Aya. His eyes were such dark beer-bottle green, it seemed impossible that they were shining before. So dark, so twisted.  
  
More than the other man would ever realize. Youji pressed a hand towards Aya's jaw, then pulled it away until it was only a breath from Aya's fingertips. He wouldn't let him touch. Torture. Pure agony.  
  
"Then come get it," the husky voice answered and he pulled back swiftly, standing to his feet. At least two inches taller than the red-head. He swayed only a bit from the alcohol and leaned back on black booted-feet.  
  
Aya was off the couch like a shot, the precious little of the alcohol he'd had doing little to his catlike balance. He moved towards the blonde with erotically dangerous amethyst eyes. He grabbed for Yohji's slender wrists, catching them in an iron-tight grasp. One sharp tug and their bodies were flushed. Aya had considered for a moment kissing him hard, but changed his course, sinking his teeth into the side of Yohji's neck. It wasn't enough to break skin, but hard enough to leave a nice mark.  
  
Youji reeled on his heel, thrashing about for only a moment before he subsided with a tightened gasp at the brush of fang-like teeth against his skin. The feel of his skin being pulled and nearly torn, sending him into a reverie of useless desire. "A-ya..." Youji purred, his eyes half-lidded at the harsh gesture that only seemed to make the blonde-haired man want to tease the other more. He strained slightly at Aya's tight grip, unaware that the other feminine male had such power in him.  
  
Unless possibly provoked.  
  
Youji's voice came out drained, husky with passion and strain. "What... are you doing, Aya?"  
  
"Marking you," came the simple, slightly muffled response.  
  
Aya could feel it, the spike of arousal from his aggression, the flames of passion that were made to rise higher from his bite...his control. He heard the blood roaring through Yohji's veins and his heart thudding in his chest. It calmed his fears some...to know that even as Yohji had proved that he could make Aya chase him, Aya had proved that he could provoke the same thing in the older assassin. It brought a rush of pride.  
  
A chuckle rose to Aya's throat as he realised why he'd brought on such a reaction. Yohji had underestimated him. And he supposed that was fair, since the only time he chose to show a passion of any kind was on a mission. Other than that, he was cold...seemingly stone and emotionless. Like ice. Oh no... Aya would show this cunning man that he was much more.  
  
He was Fire.  
  
"This side of you..." Youji gasped through parted lips as he angled his neck a bit higher towards the ceiling so that Aya could get a better position on him. "...Is one I never expected to see. Ahhh," Youji couldn't help but smirk as he pryed Aya's hands away from him, pressing upward with his wrists. He wasn't getting far.  
  
Youji was always the man in control. He angled his knee against Aya's crotch, pressing upwards just slightly, rubbing gently against the heated flesh that Youji knew was ultra-sensitive at the moment. He practically swooned when he saw that erupting look on Aya's beautiful face. A tiny pink tongue slowly slipped from his opened mouth, teasing, testing Aya to the limit. /Take it. I know you can't stand to see it within reach.../  
  
Aya's entire being seemed to falter as Yohji's leg pressed between his, teasing the very focus of all his phsyical pleasures. Few had ever dared to get close in *that* way, but it didn't surprise the redhead that Yohji was the one to forsake caution and touch him in the way that he'd been craving for so long... His grip on Yohji's wrists loosened, and he watched, as if in a trance, and Yohji moved his arms again to guide his own hands above his head. All he saw was the blonde's mouth...his tongue...and he wanted it...  
  
"Yohji..." he moaned, trying to lean forward, press against the sweet firmness of his thigh, taste those lips and tongue... /I want you so much...can't you feel it...?/  
  
Youji felt the tremor eminating from Aya's body. The blazing heat. Youji felt it as well, all the blood rushing between his legs in one pounding focus point. "A-ya..." he breathed huskily in the other man's ear, his tongue darting out daringly, quickly to taste him. "I'll give you your present now. I'll even unwrap it for you..." Youji's voice was like thick silk, as he continued to rub against Aya's hard length, which was pressing against the limit of elasticity of his boxer-shorts.  
  
Running his large hands gently over Aya's scarred fingers, he trailed down his arms, brushing the tiny hairs and sending chills over the red-head's body. He slid them entirely down Aya's ribcage, stopping to slide a single hand under the band of the other man's shorts and then against the silky interior until his fingers collided with Aya's pulsing member.  
  
"Yo...aaaaahhhh...!" Aya's head fell back, his balance leaving him so that he had to clutch Yohji's shoulders for support. His strong fingers kneaded the tight flesh as his hips pushed forward. His touch... Aya loved it, and knew that beyond this moment, he couldn't live without it. Sowly, he eased forward, letting his chest rest against Yohji's, head on one shoulder. He let Yohji caress him, torment him, knowing full well he'd come back for more.  
  
Youji smiled briefly, amazing jade eyes shining at the sound that escaped the red-head's lips, before they closed. Brushing his thumb against the swollen tip of Aya's length, Youji easily navigated his other hand up under the man's shirt, which was still on and needed to be removed as soon as possible. Gliding skilled fingers against the curves of his belly, he touched the knub of flesh on Aya's chest, twisting it with his index finger and thumb, and rubbing it vigorously. He panted softly against Aya's jaw, moving up towards him so that Aya could hear his soft appreciative noises. "Kiss me," he demanded.  
  
Aya mewled softly as Yohji's molten touches made him come alive, his body burning with things he'd never felt before. He immediately complied with Yohji's request, leaning in to claim that delicious mouth, swiping his tongue across liquor-stained lips once before opening his own mouth to let the blonde in to taste him. His hips began thrusting back and forth, his arousal brushing and bumping Yohji's questing fingertips.  
  
A tight moan escaped Youji's busy mouth as he lulled his tongue gently across Aya's melting lips, against his teeth, his tongue. Youji could barely stand it, his body dripping from head to toe with futile desire. He ached so badly it was hard to stand. So he pushed Aya up against the misson room wall. If Aya were to open those amethyst eyes of his, he would have seen the mysterious reflection of the blonde, shirtless man, against him.  
  
They needed to be closer. Sliding his fingertip once more across Aya's tightened nipple, he raised his hand the rest of the way up Aya's chest, pulling back from the deadly kiss and pulling the shirt off and tossing it idly to the floor in a careless manner. He slide his arm around Aya's waist. Youji pressed his own heaving chest against Aya's pale flesh.  
  
"Fuck, you are a better kisser than I imagined. You make me weak, and there aren't many people who do that to *me*," Youji quirked, leaning in play gently behind Aya's balls with two fingers. He breathed against the red head's neck and nibbled gently, at first, then dangerously hard, digging holes into the sensitive flesh of Aya's neck. Youji panted and traced his tongue over the abrasions.  
  
"Aya... I'm gonna take you... I can't stop... not unless you stop me, Baka... and then I'm afraid I'm gonna still have to take you..." 


End file.
